Pranks
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Sydney invites the rangers to her beach house for spring break, and it's the perfect chance to get back at Sky and Bridge for all those pranks they pulled on her and Z. But is their revenge too much? Only one chapter Slight Bridge/Syd. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual :(

Author's note: Something I thought of one night while lying in bed since I couldn't sleep…

Sydney smiled. She loved the feeling of spring break, especially since her dad had let her invite Sky, Bridge, and Z to their beach house for the week. She was so excited! She and Z had even got along for a few minutes when they had discussed pranks to pull on Sky and Bridge. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in that department.

"Guys! You take longer than Syd!" Z called to Bridge and Sky as they lugged their bags toward the white SUV.

"Hey!" Sydney retaliated.

"Sorry, they do!" Z countered as the tomboy threw her duffel bag into the back. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"That's all you brought?"

"It's only a week!"

"That's all you brought?"

"Oh let it go Syd," Sky told her as he heaved his bag into the car.

"Let's go!" Bridge said, thrusting his fist in the air and opening the car door.

"What are you doing?" asked Sydney, confused.

"Getting in the car, what else?" Bridge asked.

"This car is just for our luggage. That's our ride!" Sydney said pointing to a white stretch limo.

"Yeah!" Z said surveying the car with interest.

The blonde rolled her eyes as her three friends oohed and ahhhed over the limo. The drive was going to be very interesting.

--

After arriving at the beach house and getting settled in, the four sat down for sandwiches.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sydney.

"Hmmm can I have-" Bridge started.

"We know, buttery (Z waved her fingers) toast," Z laughed.

"Can I have a turkey sandwich with tomato and lettuce?" Sky asked.

"Of course!" Sydney said giggling. Sky raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the look that was being shared between the two female rangers.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back," Sky said as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Now!" Sydney told her yellow clad comrade. Z giggled as she leaned down and set a big slice of tomato on Sky's seat. The two girls looked at Bridge. He was too occupied with his 'buttery' toast to notice what they had done.

Sky returned, looking hungry. And when Sky was hungry he was also very _cranky._ He sat down and immediately looked toward Z and Sydney who were having silent fits of giggles. They stopped immediately when they saw the look on Sky's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sky asked fighting to keep his tone calm.

"Your tomato that you wanted," Z told him barely suppressing a laugh.

"You have three to run."

The two girls sprinted off, leaving a very confused Bridge and a furious Sky who they knew would be chasing after them.

The girls made it to the beach and literally fell over.

"I'm exhausted," Z told her blonde friend.

"It was worth it," Sydney told her holding up her digital camera.

"You got a picture?!" Z exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes! Instant blackmail!" she told her friend.

The two turned when they saw Sky sprinting down the beach, followed by a still confused Bridge.

"We're really sorry!" Sydney told him as soon as he was within earshot, as she craftily hid the camera.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Sky told them.

"We were just trying to play a little prank! We're sorry," Z sighed.

"Fine. I forgive you. But only this once!" Sky exclaimed.

Sydney brightened. "Let's get a picture of you two standing in the ocean!"

"Aw Syd!" the two boys complained.

"Don't 'Aw Syd' me!" she said as she pushed them towards the water. Z bit her tongue to keep from laughing. This was too good!

"Back up… no keep backing up," Sydney told the boys as she prepared herself for the picture.

"Keep backing up!" Z called as she bit back her laughter. What the boys didn't know was that a six foot wave was coming up behind them.

"Hey what's that behind you?" Z asked grinning.

The two boys turned and their expressions of curiousity turned to expressions of horror.

"Perfect!" Sydney said as she snapped the picture.

"Ready to run?" asked Z as the two boys picked themselves up from the water, staring daggers at the two girls.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

And the two girls took off. When they made it to the house, they figured they might as well set their bed up. Although the Drews had a lot of money, the beach house wasn't huge, and Sydney and Z were sharing a bed and a room on the second floor. It was nice though. The window was a sliding glass door that led out to a patio.

The two girls heard the door creak open.

"Oh boy," Z said as the two girls ran down stairs.

"You… are…" Sky began.

"Dead!" both boys said in unison.

Sydney cringed at their tones and their faces.

"We're so, so sorry!"

"Yeah! We didn't mean to!"

Sky and Bridge exchanged glances. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

"Please! Please forgive us!" Sydney begged putting on her best puppy dog face.

The boys exchanged glances on more time. They were powerless.

"Fine," Bridge said.

"Yay!" Sydney exclaimed.

--

Nightfall arrived and the four sat around watching an old murder movie.

"This is so scary!" Sydney said as she clung to Bridge's arm.

"This coming from the girl who's an SPD ranger. Yeah, that's good!" Sky said as he rolled his eyes.

"No you don't know how scared I am of killers and kidnappers!" Sydney exclaimed, "I even heard on the news someone escaped from the local jail a week ago!"

"Chill, Syd. You'll be fine," Bridge said comfortingly.

"Alright," Sydney pouted.

Sky smiled. He had an idea…

--

Later that night…

Both girls slept soundly in their room while Sky got ready to perform his revenge. He quickly pulled on his black pants, and his black long-sleeve shirt. He dug through his sleeping room mates things until he found what he was looking for; a ski mask. Leave it to Bridge to bring a ski mask to the beach, Sky thought to himself as he went outside and began climbing on to the patio.

Sydney awoke with a start. She glanced at the clock 1:43 am! Dang it was early! She rubbed her eyes and jumped. What was that weird shadow outside the sliding glass door? She crept out of bed and peeked through the glass to see a man with a ski mask. She gave a bloodcurling scream, and was amazing Z didn't wake up. The man opened the glass door, and was about to open the screen when Syd flung it towards him, knocking him off the patio. She ran out onto the patio and looked down. She gasped. It was Sky!

--

The next morning…

"How did everyone sleep?" Bridge asked cracking his back.

"Like a baby!" Z responded happily, "How about you Syd?"

"Yeah, awesome!" she said glancing Sky's way.

Everytime he moved, he cringed. He was going to be sore for a long time.


End file.
